The present invention is directed to bicycle hubs and, more particularly, to a bicycle hub which is equipped with [a] an inner member which is connected to one side of a bicycle hub body so that said inner is free to rotate as a unit with said hub body, [b] an outer member to which a chain gear is connected and which is supported by the inner member via supporting members so that said inner and outer members are free to rotate relative to each other, and [c] a hub shaft which supports the hub body and the inner member via balls and so that said hub body and inner member are free to rotate.
In bicycle hubs of the this type, a one-way rotational transmission mechanism has conventionally been constructed between the outer member and inner member by means of pawls which are attached to the inner member so that said pawls are free to pivot in a manner which allows said pawls to be extended or retracted, and sawtooth-form teeth formed on the outer member in such a manner that the aforementioned pawls can engage with and disengage from said teeth. Such a construction is shown, for example in Japanese Utility Model No. 1-13605. Specifically, such a mechanism makes it possible to transmit the rotational force generated when the outer member is driven by a chain gear to the hub body, and also makes it possible for the hub body to rotate freely in the direction of forward rotation with respect to the outer member.
Conventionally, it has been necessary to form pawl holding parts which attach the pawls to the inner member so that pawls can be extended or retracted, and to form sawtooth-form teeth on the outer member. This creates a complicated structure, and the resulting device is difficult to manufacture.